Last day of 7th grade
by spacecas119
Summary: Addie reads her yearbook and learns that Jake feels the same way that she does. What will she do?


It is the last week of 7th grade and it has been a month since Addie has liked Jake again. She still hasn't told him how she feels. Hi Addie she says. Hi Geena. Addie you have to tell him because in a few days it will be summer and we won't have school anymore. I'm glad about that but you have to tell Jake how you feel so you can see how he feels about you. Maybe he will become your boyfriend and you will be happy. Geena I can't. I'm too afraid of what he will say. Addie starts to think.

Addie's daydream

Addie walks up to Jake and says hi. He says hi back. Addie says Jake do you want to go out sometime? Like on a date? Yes. I just like you as a friend. Oh ok. See you around then.

Geena is calling Addie's name. Addie. What? Did you hear me? No. What did you say? I said you really should tell him. Geena I was just thinking what if he says he doesn't like me the way I like him as more than a friend. What if he does though? Addie starts to think.

Addie's daydream

Addie walks up to Jake and says hi. He says hi back. Addie says Jake do you want to go out sometime? Like on a date? Yes. Sure that would be cool. Ok I'll call you later. Ok bye.

Geena is calling Addie's name. She comes back to reality. Huh. I was just saying you should try to tell him how you feel at least. I'll think about it. Ok. Well think fast because he's coming this way. Hi Jake Geena says. Hi Geena. Hi Addie he says. Hi Jake Addie says. Listen Addie do you want to go to Juices later I have to talk to you. Ok. Sure I'd love to. Ok see you later. Bye. After Jake is out of sight and out of hearing Geena says. Jake just asked you out. Well as friends I'm sure. I know I can't believe it Addie starts jumping up and down. Ok calm down Addie people are staring. Ok sorry. They head out the door with their backpacks on. When they got to Geena's house Addie said goodbye to her and then walked to the next block where she lived. On the way there she was thinking about what Geena had said. Tell Jake you like him. You will be happier. Those to sentences were running through Addie's head. Addie is thinking I don't know if I can do it. She is also thinking if you tell Jake you will feel better. Maybe but what if he doesn't feel the same way. Think of the positive. Addie walks into her house and drops her backpack. She walks up the stairs and grabs her guitar. She starts to sing.

Addie strummed her guitar one last time and ejected the CD from her computer. She had recorded her song using a microphone to sing and her special software her parents had given it to her for her birthday last year. Addie set down her guitar and took a case to put the CD in it. She then wrote Addie Singer on it. She headed downstairs with the CD in her hands and looked at the clock. It read 6:55. Mom can you drive me to Juices. I have to meet Jake soon. Ok sure. They get in the car and head to Juices, which is only a few minutes away from her house. When she gets there she tells her mom thanks and goodbye. Addie walks inside and spots Jake right away. She walks over to him and sits down across from him. Hi he says. Hi Addie says back. So what did you want to talk to me about? I just wanted to ask if you wanted to do anything sometime as friends. Sure like what? We could play the game we are both good at here. Ok now. Sure lets go. I'll pay Jake says. Addie takes one of the controllers and Jake takes the other. He puts in the quarters and presses start. They play and are really good at it. They win and Addie says we make a really great team when we play this game. We do don't we Jake says. We should do this again some other time. Ok I'd like that. Can I walk you home? Sure I'd like that. Ok. They got two smoothies to go and started walking to Addie's house. When they get there Jake says I'll see you tomorrow. Ok bye Jake. After Jake is gone Addie walks inside her house with a smile on her face. She walks upstairs and into her room. She looks at the clock and it reads 9:30. She walks over to her closet and picks out an outfit for the next day. She picks out a skirt with a tank top and flip-flops. She then decides to head to bed. She would talk to Geena the next day. She goes to bed and falls right asleep. She dreams about Jake. In the middle of the night she wakes up and couldn't fall back asleep. She looks at the clock on her bedside. It read 5:45. She decides to get up and get ready even though it was early. She puts on her outfit and heads downstairs to eat some breakfast. After she finishes breakfast she looks at the clock. It read 6:30. She heads upstairs to brush her hair and teeth. She heads downstairs just as her mom is calling her. Addie if you don't get down here you're going to be late. Mom I'm ready. I've been ready. I was just brushing my teeth and combing my hair. Ok come on let's get you to school. Ok. When Addie gets to school she says bye to her mom and then heads inside to find Geena. She finds her waiting at her locker. So what happened? Nothing happened. We just played video games. Addie you should have done something. I couldn't. Why? Jake had said that he wanted to do something with me but just as friends. Ok. Addie opens her mostly empty locker and puts her stuff away. They walk to their homeroom class and are talking. Addie you have to do something. Geena I have to get this CD to Jake before vacation. Why? It has all my feelings on it. Well that was a good idea. Ok how do I get it to him? You could try slipping it into his locker or slipping it into his mailbox. How can I do the second one I don't know where he lives? Well you could look it up in the phone book to see where he lives. Ok. I'll try that. The rest of the day goes by fast. Addie heads home alone. When she gets home she looks up his address and then grabs her guitar she sings.

Addie then looks at the calendar and sees that she has two more days of school. They get their yearbooks the next day. After dinner Addie heads upstairs and decides that she should call Geena. She calls Geena on her cell phone and she answers. Hi Geena speaking. Hi Geena it's Addie. I want to tell Jake how I feel. Yearbooks come out tomorrow you could write it in his yearbook. Then hand him your CD along with his yearbook. Ok thanks. See you tomorrow. Ok bye Addie. Bye Geena. After she hangs up with Geena she goes over to her closet and picks out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans to wear the next day. Then she goes to look at her clock. It reads 10:00. She decides to go to bed because the next day she would tell Jake how she feels about him and give him her CD she had recorded. She falls asleep thinking about the next day. When she wakes up to her alarm clock the next morning she wakes up with a smile on her face. She looks at the clock it read 6:30. She gets out of bed fast and changes into her outfit and heads to the bathroom to comb her hair. She then heads downstairs to eat some breakfast before school. After she eats breakfast she grabs her backpack and says goodbye to her mom. She heads out the door and down the block to meet Geena halfway to school. She meets her and Geena looks at her. She says Addie are you ok? Yes I'm fine. I am just Happy. So you really are going to tell Jake how you feel about him. Yes I am. I can't believe it. When they walk into school they grab their yearbooks and head to their lockers. After they put their stuff away. Geena heads to class. Addie spots Jake and walks over to him. Hi Jake she says. Hi Addie. I had fun last night. I did too. Do you want to sign my yearbook Addie asks? Sure he says. Can I sign yours too? Addie asks. Sure lets give them to each other in lunch. Ok see you then. Bye. Addie walks to class. When she gets there she takes her normal seat next to Geena. Addie opens up the yearbook and looks at the pictures of people at basketball games. She sees a picture of her and Jake talking at a game. She smiles and shows Geena the picture. Geena smiles. Addie flips the page and reads the title. It said 7th grade school play. Their was a picture of them bowing at the end. Her and Jake holding hands as they were bowing. The time when Addie started to like Jake again. She turns to the back of the yearbook and starts to write.

Dear Jake,

I had a lot of fun this year. I liked hanging out with you. I had liked you before and then stopped liking you when I went out with Randy. But during the play when you were working with Geena I realized that I wasn't jealous of the role Geena had I was jealous of you working with Geena. I really do like you as more than a friend. I was scared to tell you this in person because before I tried but I could never do it. In the past month I have tried to tell myself that I didn't like you again but it didn't work I really do like you even though I have tried to tell myself that I don't. I am putting a CD in your locker. It has two songs on it that I want you to hear. Please listen to them.

From Addie

The bell rings just as Addie finishes writing. Geena and Addie walk to lunch. Geena asks Addie is that what you were doing all through class. Yes I was writing a message to Jake. This is his yearbook and he has mine. We are trading them in lunch. Addie spots Jake and walks over to him. He is writing in her yearbook. Addie decides to walk back over to Geena. Geena looks up. Addie why aren't you over with Jake. He is still writing and I don't want to look at it before we trade. Jake writes.

Dear Addie,

I guess I could never admit to myself that you will never like me as more than a friend.

From Jake

Jake puts his pen down. Addie looks up and walks over to Jake with his yearbook. Jake looks up and sees Addie coming. Hi he says. Here's your yearbook Jake says. Don't read it until later. Ok. Addie hands Jake his yearbook. Thanks. See you tomorrow. Ok bye Jake. Addie walks back over to Geena. By now Zach is sitting there too. Hi guys she says. Geena says so how did it go? It went well. So what did Jake say in your yearbook. I didn't read it yet. He said he wanted me to read it later. Ok we'll come over to your house after school and we can read it then. The rest of the day goes by fast. After school they head over to Addie's house. When they get there they head upstairs to Addie's room. Addie takes out her yearbook from her backpack and turns to the back of the yearbook. She looks for Jake's name and then reads.

Dear Addie,

I guess that I could never admit to myself that you will never like me as more than a friend.

From Jake

But you do she does Zach says. I know why did I have to keep liking him to myself and not tell him. I have to tell him. Addie grabs the phonebook and turns to the page she bookmarked. It was the page that had Jake's address and phone number on it. Geena and Zach decide to head home. Addie writes down the address and decides to head over there. Jake actually lived near her and she never knew that. She heads around the block to where he lives. She asks a lady that is at the corner of the street. Is this the street that the Bahari's live on? Yes but they are spending the summer in Canada with family. There they go. I'm sorry sweetheart. Addie runs after the car. Jake she shouts. Jake is about to put headphones on but hears his name. He turns around. He tells his parents to pull over. He gets out. Addie he says. I read what you wrote in your yearbook. I do like you as more than a friend but I never could tell you because I didn't know how you felt about me. Addie I like you I think you are great. I saw that in my yearbook. He grabs her hand and walks over to where his parents are. He introduces Addie to his parents. So this is who you were talking about most of this year. Addie blushes. Yeah it is. Jake looks at his parents and asks if maybe they could go down to Canada a week late. Ok they say. They just have to call his uncle and aunt. Thanks Jake says. Addie do you want a ride home? Sure I'd love one. Ok. They get into the back seat of the car and Addie instructs them to where she lives. When they get there Jake gets out and opens the door for Addie. She gets out and he grabs her hands and leads her up to the porch. Jake do you want to come in for a little while. Sure let me ask my parents. He goes back to the car and asks his parents. They say yes so they head inside. Addie introduces Jake to her parents. After Addie introduces Jake to her parents they head to her room. Addie goes over to her closet and hands Jake the CD she had made for him in the beginning of the year with the 66 songs on it. Listen to it she says. Jake goes over to Addie's CD player and puts it inside. He presses play. Addie tells him to listen to number 8. Jake listens and after the song is done he looks at Addie. That was great. Thanks. I wrote most of them before now but a few I wrote recently.


End file.
